


Fine Lines

by byakuzee



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2700, Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byakuzee/pseuds/byakuzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enma was doing this villain thing wrong, way wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> YGOTAS is to blame.

Adelheid was concerned.

You see, when you're plotting revenge against the son of the man who killed your family, you have to carry the malice and hate in your heart until you achieve your objective.

A thing that Enma was really failing at.

 _Really_  failing at.

It all started when she saw him wearing a different pants than the one he went to school with, she asked him about it and he just answered that he got it from Tsuna (aka: the guy they were plotting their revenge on). She thought none of it then; since the other choice would've been having Enma sick, which was a very big no-no in her dictionary.

Though from then on, things...  _escalated_.

* * *

The Sawada boy along with Enma, were almost assassinated when they were walking back home a couple of days ago. Luckily, the Sawada boy was competent enough to protect them both, and Enma didn't even need to reveal his powers.

Though after the incident, her boss looked like he had a lot on his mind, he was spacing out a lot, too.

So after some nagging, Enma caved in and asked her hesitantly, "Can you find a person you're supposed to hate attractive?"

"Uh..." she only managed to say, utterly shocked.

"I mean  _really_  attractive, the kind of attractive that makes you have dreams at night," he pressed on.

"Oh..."

"The very hot kind of dreams."

"I get it, En-"

"Like dear  _God!_ "

"Enma, stop."

She really didn't want to hear about it, not when she perfectly knew who Enma was talking about.

* * *

"He seems like a good person, do we have to kill him?" Enma said, suddenly after sitting quietly for an hour.

"Enma..."

"He doesn't want to be in the Mafia, he can be one of us."

Sighing, Adelheid patted his back as she suggested, "Test him then."

* * *

"We'll wipe out the Vongola," Enma declared when the Sawada boy failed to show up.

Adelheid wanted to feel relived now that things went back to order, they could focus on their revenge plan now.

Though as much as she denied it, she couldn't help but to feel like she was witnessing a bad break up.

* * *

They were fighting toe for toe, relentless and determent to win.

Enma suddenly stopped, making Tsuna stand away, wary.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke, bangs covering his eyes, "There was one thing I always wanted to tell you, Tsuna-kun..."

"What is it?" Tsuna asked carefully, looking confused about what was happening.

Enam looked at him then, eyes intense with something he couldn't fathom. "I... I hate you, Tsuna-kun. I hate you with all my heart. I hate you more than I've ever hated anybody. I hate you so much I can barely take it. In fact, I want to go on hating you for the rest of my life..."

"Okay..." Tsuna really didn't know how to reply to that.

 _You're my enemy, stop being incredibly hot!_  But much to Enma's dismay, Tsuna stood there, confused and still very attractive. "You make me want to punch your face."  _And passionately make out with it._  "You make me want to make sweet hatred with you. Yeah, how about that? Sweet, sweet hatred together. Just you and me. Hating each other.  _All night long_."

"Are you okay?" Even though Enma wanted to kill him, Tsuna was feeling a bit of concern towards him.

"Just shut up and,"  _kiss!_  "fight me!"

* * *

"We can make him into a captive, I'll be the one to keep him occupied, don't worry!"

Adelheid sighed.


End file.
